Fix My Heart
by chloe977
Summary: Lauren I finding things difficult and when a certain someone comes to help her. Will they be able to fix her problems and her Heart?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone. I haven't written a story in ages and now I'm back with a new story and new ideas. I do hope you all like this story and I hope to update it everyday. Although I can't make any promise. Please enjoy.**

Lauren's POV

I wish everything would just stop and I could just take a minute to myself, to get my head straight. I need him, but he was gone. After he left things started to go wrong. I ended up with Peter and we left to New Zealand and had a baby together. But that didn't end well, with everything that happened with Lucy's death. I ended up with Peter's brother Steven, but he ended up cheating on me with Johnny. I should have seen it coming, as Steven never showed me any affection out in the street. I wanted to turn to drink, but I had to stay strong for Louis. He needed me, but I really needed him. I needed him to come save me, but he couldn't. So I went for the next best thing. The only person I trusted and knew would stand by me no matter what.

I took my phone out of my pocket and found the number I was looking for. I then sent the text hoping they would come help me.

 _Hey. I know we haven't spoken in awhile. But I really need you, and I know you said you'd be there whenever I need you. and I really do need you. Things are so mess up. I'm staying with my Grandma Dot. Please come help me. Lauren x_

"Lauren Darling, Abi is here," I heard Grandma Dot say I sat in the living room.

The next thing I knew, Abi came walking into the living and she looked like she had been crying. I quickly jumped up off the sofa and wrapped my arms around her. Abi then broke down in my arms and I was really worried about her. Once she had calmed down, we sat down and I wanted to know what was wrong.

"Abi, whats happened?" I asked her.

"I told him I like him," She whispered.

"Who?" I asked, confused as hell.

"Jay, I told him I like him more than a friend and he said nothing, I'm such a fool," Abi said, a tear falling down her face, which I wiped away.

"You Abi Branning, are not a fool, he is, for not seeing whats right in front of him," I told her.

"You think?" She asked me, me nodding at her in response. "Thank you Lauren."

We then hug and when we pulled apart I saw a small smile on Abi's face. We sat a talk for a while longer until Jay was a distance memory. Although I knew he was still on her mind, like he was on mine. I knew how Abi was feeling and I was just glad I could help her take her mind of it and make her smile. Soon though the door went and I went to answer it. As I opened the door I came face to face with Ian. Me and him still weren't great. He hated my guts for getting with Steven. But we had to try and get along for Louis. Speaking of Louis he was fast asleep in his buggy.

"How was he?" I asked.

"Amazing, thank you for letting me have him today, it meant a lot Lauren," Ian said to me.

"Well you are his Granddad, I'll text you when you can have him again Ian," I told him as I took the buggy off him.

"That would great, Bye Lauren," Ian stated, before walking off.

Later that night I was sitting watching Tv. Louis was in bed and Dot was over at Jack and Ronnie's. I was nice and relaxed, and just my luck, the door had to go. I sighed before standing up and walked to the door. I opened the door and got the shock of my life I didn't think they would come today.

"Hey Lauren."

 **So who did Lauren text and is now at the door? Will Abi get back with Jay?**

 **All will be relieved soon. Please could you leave a review and tell me what you think. Thank you so much...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here is the second chapter. I would really love if everyone could leave a review. They do mean a lot.**

"Hey Lauren."

I couldn't believe they were standing right in front of my. Was I dreaming all this.

"You not going to invite me in," They then said, snapping me from my thoughts.

"Of course, come in, I didn't think you would come today," I stated as we walked into the living.

"How could I not, with the text you sent me, and I see what you meant, but don't worry I'm here now," They told me.

"Does he know you're here?" I asked.

"If you mean my brother, then no, he doesn't, thinks I'm staying with a friend for a few days," They said.

"I'm so glad you're here Cyrstal, I really am," I sighed as I sat down, Crystal doing the same.

"I'm glad I'm here too, I missed you cuz, like we promised we'd keep in touch no matter what," Crystal stated.

"I know, a lot happened and I should have text but I was scared how you would take it," I told her.

"What that you got a kid with Peter Beale, and before you question how I know, Abi told me after I bribed her, Joey knows, thinks you're happy in New Zealand, but clearly you're not, so wanna tell me what's happened?" Crystal said.

This could be a long conversation.

Crystal's POV

The day was just like any other day, I woke up did some college work and then stayed in the house and watched Tv. Being lazy, but no. not today. Joey was being annoying and hogging the Tv to watch football. All he ever does these days is work and stay at home. Or go to the gym. I know he's missing Lauren, but he's got to move on. He didn't stay and fight for her, like I told him to. But on the plus side me and Joey are close now. We manged to build our brother and sister bond back up, after everything that happened in the past. Mum was over the moon and Alice was just as happy as mum was, maybe even more. I never let Alice feel left out and spent loads of girly days with her, which I loved so much.

"Sis your phone," I heard a voice say snapping me from my thoughts.

I quickly picked my phone off the kitchen table and saw it was a message from Lauren. I haven't heard from her in ages. I quickly opened the text and was worried at what it said,

 _Hey. I know we haven't spoken in awhile. But I really need you, and I know you said you'd be there whenever I need you. And I really do need you. Things are so mess up. I'm staying with my Grandma Dot. Please come help me. Lauren x_

I was so thinking up an excuse to go and see her. Without Joey knowing where I was going.

"Joey, tell mum I'm staying with my mate for a few days, she just text and has a free house," I told him.

"Eh, you better not cause any trouble, we all know what your like," Joey stated, believe I was going to my mates.

"I wouldn't, anyway I better go pack some stuff," I said before dashing upstairs.

Before I started packing some clothes, I sent a quick text to my mate to give me an alibi in case Joey decided to check up on me. Which he won't, but you never know with him. Once I had finished packing I went downstairs and walked into the living room to see Joey staring into space.

"Bro you alright?" I asked him, making him snap back into reality.

"Yeah, just thinking about her," He told me.

I wish I could tell him about the text but he would only worry and she would kill me. I needed to –find out what was going on before I even consider telling Joey.

"You got to try and move on Joey, this ain't healthy for you," I told him.

"But I love her Crystal, and it hurts so much," he stated.

"It will get better, I promise you," I said, hoping it would.

"How did eh? Shes moved on, she's with Peter," Joey pointed out.

"Yeah and maybe that means you should moved on as well," I stated.

"What if I can't?" Joey asked.

"At least try," I told him.

I can't believe I was even saying this to him. I mean I wanted him and Lauren back together as much as everyone did. But I couldn't see Joey live like this anymore. It was slowly killing him. An hour or so later I was in my car and heading to the square to see Lauren. I was really worried about her and needed to know that she was okay. As I parked the car outside Dots I was shaking. Dot didn't really like me, because of how rude I was. So I was hoping she wasn't in. I knocked on the door with my bag in my hands. I sighed with relief when Lauren answered the door.

"Hey Lauren," I said.

Soon we were in living room and we sat on the sofa. We started chatting and I got straight to the point.

"What you got a kid with Peter Beale, and before you question how I know, Abi told me after I bribed her, Joey knows, thinks your happy in New Zealand, but clearly your not, do wanna tell me what's happened?" I asked her.

"I thought everything would be fine after we left for New Zealand but it wasn't, Lucy's death and keeping the secret was tiering me and Peter apart," Lauren said.

"What secret?" I asked, not expecting what came out of her mouth.

"That Bobby killed Lucy," Lauren whispered.

"Oh Lauren, why didn't you tell me, I could have helped you," I told her.

"I promised Peter I wouldn't say I word, so we went away to get away from the secret but it didn't help, I was becoming a problem for Peter and so was Louis," Lauren stated.

I took a second to take it it all in and then all I could say was.

"What I fucking dick leaving you to look after a baby on your own," I snapped.

"But I wasn't on my own, I had Steven, Peter's brother," Lauren told me.

"And I take it you and him got together?" I asked, Lauren nodding in response.

I could see the years in her eyes so I pulled her in for a hug. She then bursted out crying and it took her a while to finally calm down.

"What happened?" I then asked her.

"He cheated on my with Johnny, and made me look a fool," Lauren said.

Now that just mad me angry. See when I see these two Beales, they better run. Or god so help them. I said as much to Lauren. Lauren said that was everything but there was something else she wasn't telling me and I wasn't backing down till she told me.

"Don't lie to me cuz, there's something else you ain't telling me, I'm not gonna judge, I just wanna help," I told her

"I can't it's my secret and nobody can find out," she stated.

"Okay," I said to her,knowing not to push it. But I was going to find out because whatever this secret is, it's slowing killing Lauren.

 **So what's Lauren secret? And do you think Joey will listen to Crystal and move on from Lauren? You'll find out very soon.**

 **Please leave a quick review and tell me what you think.**

 **Thank you x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well everyone here is the next chapter. I hope you all like it. The rest of the story will be in Lauren's pov with a few little bits of Crystals pov. So please enjoy.**

Laurnes POV 

i didn't want her to find out. Or anyone else for that matter. It was another reason why me and Peter didn't work out and I don't want people to find out. Because I know for a fine fact they will all hate me. Not that I would really blame them. But I know Crystal all to well and she won't back down at all. I didn't sleep very well last night and Crystal had slept in the spare room after a begged Dot, which was a lot harder than I first thought. I woke to sound of Louis cries and I quickly got out of bed and picked him up out of his cot.

"Mummy's here baby, it's alright," I said to Louis to try get him to stop crying.

He eventually stopped crying and I carried him downstairs where I found Crystal in the kitchen. Making breakfast for everyone.

"Morning," I said as she turned to look at me.

"Morning, gonna try get Dot to forgive me, hows my favourite little man doing," She said, as she took Louis off me.

"Great he slept through the night and only just woke up, how did you sleep?" I asked her.

"Alright I suppose, but Lauren what you said yesterday, you know you can tell, I am really worried about you and the reason you texted me was to help me, but I can't help you if you don't tell me what's happened," Crystal stated.

"It's complicated Crystal, and Peter told me to kept it between me and him because it will hurt a lot a people," I told him.

"But it's hurting you cuz," Crystal signed giving me Louis to feed with the bottle I had made.

"Can we talk about it later please?" I asked her.

"Of course, I'm not going to push you," Crystal told me.

After breakfast me and Crystal went for a walk about and we met up with a few of my mates. Crystal knew them all but didn't really class them as her friends but she liked them. Whitney was happy to see Crystal though and they were quick into a conversation. I then saw Abi come into the pub and called her over.

"Omg Crystal," Abi gasped as she reached us.

"Abs," Crystal squealed, jumping up out of her seat and hugging Abi.

Abi they say down next to me and soon had all her attention on Louis who was in his buggy. She them turned to me and I could tell she wamted to ask me a question.

"Go ahead and ask," I told her, making her smile.

"Did you text her?" Abi asked, me nodding in response. "But why?"

Thingss aren't as good as I make them out to be, I need her to come help me and here she is," I stated.

"What about Joey? Is he coming?" Abi then ask.

"No Abi, not now anyway," I sighed.

"You want him to though," Abi pointed out.

I told her I didn't but I was lying and I think she could tell. We stay in the Vic for a while longer then Abi asked if she could have Louis for an hour. Wanted to bond with her nephew. I said yes knowing how much she missed him when we were in New Zealand. I really wished I had stayed and told the truth about everything. Anyway me and Crystal then decide to go back to Dots to have a nice long chat. We entered the house and nobody was in. Great I was getting a load of questions. I enter the kitchen and turned on the kettle and made us both teas. Once they were made we sat a the kitchen table and Crystal was the first to speak.

"What is so complicated about it that makes it so bad for you to say?" She asked me.

"I thought it was all okay that I had just got it wrong but I didn't, I try to keep it a secret from Peter not wanting to lose him, but I already was and I ended up telling him and he flipped out told me go and not to say a word as he didn't want Ian to find out," I stated.

"Cuz it's alright," Crystal said.

"It's really not, it never will be, I've wanted a drink so badly with trying to keep this secret that could ruin people's lives," I told her, trying to keep the tears in but the slowly fell down my face.

"Lauren whatever it is, I can help," Crystal told me.

"You really can't Crystal, I wish you could but you can't, unless you have a time machine that can take me back in time," I said, wiping away my tears.

"Okay I can't do that but I can help you deal with all this, your not on your own, you don't have to be on your own anymore," Crystal stated pulling towards her for a hug.

I wrapped my arms around her and I knew in that second that I could tell her. But I was scared she would hate me. Everyone would. I then pulled out of the hug and I knew it was now or never.

"Louis isn't Peter's" I managed to get out.

 **So who is the dad then? Will Lauren tell Crystal?**

 **Well you'll find out in the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**First thing I would like to say a massive thank you to the people who left reviews. They made me smile so much and they meant so much to me. To know that you liked the story and wanted me to carry on. So I am going to do just that.**

 **But I would like to say I am sorry it took me so long to update. Be quick busy and not had much time to post the chapter.**

 **I hope everyone enjoys this chapter.**

"Louis isn't Peter's."

I could see the shock on Crystal's face and that she was trying to figure out who it could be. But that I wasn't sayimg. I couldn't risk anything. Especially Ian finding out and then Peter knowing I had let slip. Peter knew who Louis' real dad was and well in Peter's word. He is a waste of space that Louis is better off without.

"Who is Louis' Dad then?" Crystal asked.

"You don't know him, and I don't want Louis to know him either, well I do, but...god Crystal everything is so messed up," I sighed.

"He does have a right to know couz, I'm behind you 100%, no matter what I'll stick by you and Louis," Crystal told me.

"I know, thank you for coming," I said.

"Don't even bother thanking me, I will always be here for you, your more like a sister to me, and you were there for me when things were tough for me," Crystal stated.

"How are things going with that anyway? Here I am hanging on about myself and I don't even ask about it," I said, feeling so bad.

"It's alright cuz, I try to forgot about it, but it's always going to be apart of me, people know me, as the drug addict and I can't make them see me as anyone different, I really wish I could, because I haven't touch the stuff I'm over 2 years," Crystal told me.

"That's really good, I'm still knowing as the alcoholic around here," I stated, before taking a drink of my tea.

"Things get better and they will with Louis, you'll do what's right, I know you will," Crystal said, giving me a small smile.

"How long you here for?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Just till tomorrow, got to get back to work and everything else," Crystal stated.

"I promise this time, I will keep in contact," I told her.

" You better... Lauren I gotta ask you something," Crystal said, and I knew straight away what it was about. Joey.

"Go ahead and ask," I told her.

"Do you still live Joey?" She asked.

"I always will, everyone knows that, but I can't go back, so much as happened and I got Louis now, he wouldn't want me and another man's child," I stated.

" I wouldn't bet on that, cuz he still loves the bones off you and that is never going to change, he'd do anything to have you back, even take in another man's kid," Crystal told me.

Somehow I didn't quite believe that and I knew in my heart, I was better on my own. Just me and my baby boy. But there will always be a part of my that will want Joey. Maybe he could fix my heart but I wasn't even going to risk it. Not now anyway.

"Lauran," Crystal snapped at me, breaking me from my thoughts.

"Sorry yeah," I sighed, knowing how much it pissed her off when people don't answer her.

"I wanted to know if you wanted to go out tonight? Let your hair loose for once," Crystal said.

"I don't know, I gotta think of Louis," I stated.

"We'll asks uncle jack to look after, and it also gives me an excuse to speak to Uncle Jack about something," Crystal told me.

"Okay fine, but on the promise you don't get too drunk and leave me, like the last time," I said.

"You have a deal, I promise you, and anyway I don't drink as much anymore," Crystal stated.

We chatted for a while longer before I called Abi to find out where she was. Luckily she was Jack and Ronnie's. So me and Crystal headed over. I asked Jack about looking after Louis and he happily said yes. Saying that I need to get out with my friends and have a break. I then went into the living room where Abi and Louis where. Leaving Crystal to talk to Jack.

Crystal's POV

Lauren had left the kitchen. Leaving just me and Uncle Jack. This was my chance.

"Uncle Jack, I need your advise on something," I said.

"Right, go ahead," he told me.

"Okay, well I wanna get two people back together but I don't know how I can get them to meet," I stated.

"Do I know these two people?"Jack asked.

"No," I lied, hoping he would believe me.

"I know when your lying and I also know that your going on about Lauren and Joey," Jack stated.

"Alright okay, what would you do?" I asked.

"Well if they both want to be together, then they will, but I know she still loves him, it's clear to see, mention his name and her face lights up," jack told me.

"He still loves her uncle jack, hes a right mess and all he talks about is her, why do they both have to be stubborn," I sighed.

"Cause they're Brannings, and us Brannings are stubborn," Jack said.

"Not all of us, thank you very much," I pointed out.

"True, I mean look at you, your up for anything," Jack joked.

"Well now I wouldn't say anything, but anyway would should I do? Do I help them relise they need other and get them back together?" I asked, before we went off topic.

"In all honesty yes, because everyone wanted them to get back together when Lauren got back from rehab," Jack stated.

"Thank you, so does that mean you'll help me," I begged, putting on my puppy dog eyes, that I knew uncle Jack couldn't say no to.

"Alright okay, only because I want to see them both happy and you won't back down," jack said.

"Your the best uncle ever," I told him.

"Yeah I've heard that many times before, a lot of you," Jack said, a small smile on his face.

"I'm only telling you the truth though," I stated.

Just then my phone started ringing and I quickly took mu phone out my pocket. I looked and saw it was Joey calling me.

"Hey Joe, whats up?" I asked, as jack nodded at me before leaving the kitchen.

"Don't what's up me, mum is going mad at you, luckily for you, I told her I would sort it," Joey told me.

"What you going on about?" I then asked him.

"Your not at your mates, mum was trying to phone you and you werent answer, so she called your mate and her boyfriend answered and told mum you weren't there, so where the hell are you?" Joey snapped.

"Joey I can't tell you where I am, but I'm not causing trouble," I told him.

"And you expect me to believe that," joey sighed.

"Joey please," I begged him.

"Mum won't be happy with she's safe," Joey pointed out.

"Fine okay, I'm with Lauren, she texted me Joey, she's back in square," I blurted out.

"Is she okay?" Joey asked.

"Well not really but I'm working on it. I didn't want you to worry about her joey, I can't tell you anything she has said, I promised her Joe," I told him.

"Okay, sis please make sure she's okay," Joey said.

"I will Joey, I'll see you tomorrow might," I stated.

We then hang up and I left the kitchen and went into the living room where everyone else was. About half and hour later, me and Lauren left and went back to Dot's to get ready for our night out. Once back at Dot's, I decided to tell Lauren that joey knew she was back in the square.

"Joey called me and I had to tell him I was here seeing you, mum was going mad," I told Lauren as we did our hair and makeup.

"It's fine, I mean it's not like he's going to come here and see me," Lauren sighed.

"You sound upset by it," I pointed out.

"I'm not," Lauren lied.

"Trying telling yourself that cuz, I know when your lying," I told her.

"Okay, yes I wish he was here, yes I still love him, yes I want him back and yes I really do need him," Lauren stated.

"Then why the hell you still here drawing your sorrows, when you could have went and got it," I said.

"I'm scared he's moved on and doesn't love me no more," Lauren sighed.

"He hasn't, he's a mess and all he goes on about it you," I told her.

"Maybe we'll be together some day, but not now," Lauren stated.

We decided to leave the conversation, knowing Lauren would break down and most likely want a drink. So 9 o'clock came and we left the house in style. Lauren in her black body in dress and black heels. Then me in my leggings and pink belly top. We meet up with Whitney at R&R and we were ready to party the night away.

 **I hope you all liked this story. What will Lauren do though? Will she tell who** **Louis' Dad is? And will she go get joey?**

 **Please leave a review and I will try update tomorrow.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far. I am trying my very best to update everyday but I have a lot going on. Please enjoy this chapter.**

Lauren's POV

I awoke the next morning with a sore head. But it wasn't from a hangover. Crystal had kept to her promise and didn't get to drunk and leave me, but to be fair she could hardly walk over. I eventually got out of bed and went into Crystal's room, to she her bed empty. I walked downstairs and found Crystal in the kitchen, her head in her hands.

"Morning, sleep well," I said quite loudly, to piss her off.

"Cus, please shut up, my head is killing me right now, like what did I have to drink last night?" She asked me, as I made myself a tea, making her one as well.

"Everything that was on offer to you," I told her.

"Never again, I feel like shit, I can't drive home today, but I really need to go back, fuck me," Crystal moaned.

"Only yourself to blame, now you know how I felt," I stated.

"Cuz, how the fuck did you put up with this nearly everyday?" Crystal asked, as I sat at the table, handing her a tea.

"I drank more," I pointed out.

"Got idea," Crystal said going to stand up but I stopped her.

"You gotta get home today," I said.

"Fuck," Crystal sighed.

I wanted to tell Crystal about what I had been thinking about since our conversation, before we went out last night. I need she would love my suggestion, but I couldn't just spring it on her, especially in the state she is in. Also what would everyone else say.

"Spill cuz, I can hear the clogs going off in your head," Crystal said, snapping me from my thoughts.

"I was thinking about how drunk you are," I lied.

"Bullshit, so come on," Crystal stated.

"I sometimes wish you didn't know we as well as you do," I sighed.

"Yeah right, you love it," Crystal told me.

"I got to go pick up Louis soon," I said, changing the subject.

"Uncle Jack is taking him over, now stop trying to change the subject," Crystal stated.

"Really..." I sighed, making crystal laugh, which only hurt her hand.

"Fucking hell, this is the worst hangover ever," Crystal moaned.

"I can see," I laughed, not being able to help myself.

"Oi, this ain't funny," Crystal snapped.

"Sorry but your my spitting image, I looked the way you do now, when I was drunk," I told her.

"Oh god help me," Crystal sighed. "Now spill."

Shit. I thought she had forgotten about that. But then again, she is Crystal and she don't forget anything. Even when she is drunk.

"Alright, after our conversation last night, I started thinking about what you said, and maybe your right," I told her.

"What about Joey?" Crystal gasped.

"Well yes," I said, as I watched a massive smile appear on Crystal's face.

"And?" Crystal asked.

"I want him back, more than anything in the world, but I'm just really scared," I told her.

"I know you are, but you have nothing to be scared off, he still loves you," Crystal stated.

"I'm scared of getting hurt again," I said.

"Oh...he would hurt you again Lauren, and if he did, I would kill him," Crystal told me.

"I don't know," I sighed.

A few hours later I went round to Jack's to pick up Louis. Crystal stayed at Dot's, still complaining of a sore head. That's what she gets for drinking so much. I did warn her after all. I knocked on the door and Ronnie answered it.

"Hey Lauren, come in, how are you?" She asked as she let me in.

"I'm good, is Jack in, I really need to talk to him," I said.

"Yeah, his in the living room, I was just going out to see Ronnie, I'll see you later," She stated, before she left the house.

"Hey Uncle Jack," I said, as I entered the living, and found Jack watching some tv and Louis playing in his playpen.

"Hello you," He said, as I sat next to him.

"How was he?" I asked, as I watched Louis play.

"Great, he defiantly doesn't take that from you," Jack said.

"Cheeky," I gasped.

"You okay Lauren?" Jack asked.

"No Uncle Jack, am not," I sobbed, as I let the tears fall.

"Come here, tell me what's up," Jack said, as he pulled me into him and hugging me till I stopped crying.]

"I miss him so much uncle Jack," I stated.

"I know you do, I can see it in your eyes," Jack told me.

"Crystal told me he still loved me," I said, as I pulled away from him.

"And do you believe her?" Jack asked.

"Yes, but I'm scared he'll hurt me again," I stated.

"He wouldn't hurt you, I think he knows, and so do you," Jack said.

"I wish I didn't feel this way, I really want to be with him Uncle Jack, and Crystal is leaving today," I told him.

"Then what are you still doing here talking to me, go pack your bags," Jack stated.

"I don't want to leave Abi, she needs me," I said.

"She'll be fine, I'll look after her, and she'll want you to go be happy, if it help, I'll send her round later, so you can talk to her," Jack told me.

"Please, I need to ask you something Uncle Jack," I said.

"Go ahead," Jack said.

"Would I be doing the right thing? By leaving to go back to Joey?" I asked him, needed to know from him that I wasn't.

"Only you know that, but I think you being happy is doing the right thing," Jack told me, making me finally realize what I needed to do.

"I need to go pack," I said.

I then gave Uncle Jack a hug, before picking up Louis and getting all his stuff. I put Louis in his buggy and left Jack with a big smile on my face. As I reached Dot's though, I saw a car I didn't recognise. Who the hell could that be? I thought to myself, as I unlocked the door and pulled the buggy into the hallway. After I took Louis I went into the living room and got the shock of my life. What were they doing here?

 **So who is? How will Lauren react?**

 **All will be revealed in the next chapter. I hope you all liked this chapter, and I will try update tomorrow.**


	6. Chapter 6

**So this a taken a few days, but I've been caught up trying to pack, as am going away for a week. I hope you all enjoy the chapter.**

 _ **What were they doing here?**_

"Lauren," They gasped.

I couldn't speak, I hadn't seen them in ages and I'm pretty sure they now hate me. I should probably say something though.

"Mary," I said, not knowing whether or not to go over and hug her.

"Oh Lauren darling, how good it is to see you again," She said, coming over and giving me a hug. "This must be Louis, he looks so gorgeous."

"It's good to see you too Mary," I stated.

"Cuz, I gotta go soon," Crystal spoke, making me turn to look at her.

"Yeah I need to talk to you about that," I said, and I could see the worry on her face.

"You alright?" Crystal asked.

"Yeah, look I'll talk to you in a bit, leave you and your mum to carry on talking, see you in a bit Mary," I stated, before leaving the room and going up to my bedroom.

Crystal's POV

Lauren had only been gone 10 minutes before someone was banging on the door. I didn't have a clue who it was, and my head was still killing. So whoever it was better be ready for me to scream at them. Although that would just hurt my head more. I slowly walked to the door, trying to figure out who it could be. Nobody came to mine, as I knew Whitney would still be in bed with a hangover. I got the shock of my life when I opened the door.

"What the hell are you doing here mum?" I asked her.

"Well hello to you too Crystal, Joey told me you were here," Mum said, as I let her in.

"The little grass," I whispered.

"He also told me what you told him, and before you start he's worried about her, and so am I, so what's going on?" Mum asked, as we entered the living room and sat down on the sofa.

"I can't say, I promised her mum, but she's not the Lauren she was, I want to help her, but she ain't opening up about everything, I've helped her a bit, gave her advice, but even I know that's not enough, she wanted to a have a drink mum, after 2 years," I told her.

"Oh dear, you shouldn't be having to go through this, and neither should Lauren," Mum said.

"Yeah but there's really not a lot we can do mum," I stated.

"We can be there for her," Mum pointed out.

"Mum she still love Joey, wants to be with him, but she's scared he's moved on and doesn't love her, and that he'll break her heart again," I said.

"You told her, that Joey did still love her, didn't you?" Mum asked.

"Of course I did, I'd do anything to get them back together, they're a mess without each other," I told her.

I couldn't tell her about Louis not being Peter, because I know my mum would start asked a load of questions that I couldn't answer. Also that Lauren wasn't ready to answer. But what my mum said to me next shocked me so much.

"You will do no such thing, what if all this hassle for nothing, leads to you going back on the drugs," Mum said.

"How fucking dare you, I've been clean 2 years mum, and you still think I'm going to take them again," I snapped.

"I'm just worried about you, your counsellor said to have no stress, and this is stress," Mum stated, as if she knew everything.

"Stress...god sake mum, I want to help Lauren, she's got nobody and I'm stronger now, so will you drop it," I told her, because I knew where this conversation would end up.

Just then Lauren walked into the room with Louis. I could tell she was shocked to see my mum. But soon the were talking and I could tell Lauren need to talk to me. I then decided to say something, before mum told her what we were talking about.

"Cuz, I gotta go soon," I told Lauren, making her turn to look at me.

"Yeah I need to talk to you about that," Lauren said, making me worried about her.

"You alright?" I asked, needed to make sure she was alright.

"Yeah, look I'll talk to you in a bit, leave you and your mum to carry on talking, see you in a bit Mary," Lauren told me.

She then left the room with Louis, and I heard her go upstairs. I waited till I heard her bedroom door shut, before I spoke.

"And you want me to forget about her, and not help her," I snapped at mum.

"Now I didn't say don't help her, I said don't get involved with her and Joey, he can do better than her," Mum stated.

"I can't believe you just said that, he loves her, he won't get with anyone else mum," I told her. God was she making me angry and she does this often.

"But she's got a baby, I like Lauren, I really do, but I don't want Joey lumbered with some other guys baby," Mum said.

"Well the truths coming out now mum, what the hell would Joey say right now?" I asked her, watching as her face dropped. She said nothing. "Exactly mum, you know what he would say, he would love that kid like it was his own."

"I worried for him, I don't want him getting hurt," Mum said.

"You always say that mum, and I know it's because you love us, but we are grown ups," I told her.

"You're still my children though," Mum pointed out.

"I know that, so if Joey asked Lauren to move in, and you knew it would make him happy, would you?" I asked her.

"Of course I would," She said without even hesitating.

"Then why said all that you did mum?" I then asked her.

"Because of the baby," Mum told me.

Just then the door went. I gave mum a quick look before leaving the room to get the door. I was so glad that the door had went. I was already to have a go at mum. How could she say all that about Lauren, just because of Louis. He's just a baby for crying out load. I opened the door and was so happy to see was at the door.

"Thank god you turned up," I said to them.

 **So who is it? What is going to happen with Mary and Crystal? Will Lauren find out what was said?**

 **Next chapter will answer all these question. So keep reading. Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. I will try update tomorrow.**


	7. Chapter 7

**So I am trying to update as much as possible, and get all my ideas down before the leave my head. I do hope everyone likes this chapter.**

 _"Thank god you turned up," I said to them._

"Well you said you needed help with Mum," Joey said, as I let him in.

"You should have heard what she said about 5 minutes ago," I told him.

"What?" He asked me, but there was no way in hell I was telling him.

"You can ask her about it, Mum is in there, I need to go check on Lauren," I said, before dashing upstairs.

I stopped outside Lauren's bedroom for a second, taking in a deep breath. I the knocked on the door and Lauren called for me to go in. I entered the room and found Lauren on the floor with Louis, playing with his toys. I sat down next to Lauren and watched Louis with a big smile on my face. I wish he had been Joey's and my nephew. I still loved him though.

"You gonna tell me what's wrong?" I asked Lauren, as I turned to look at her.

"I don't want to live on the square anymore, I don't fit in here and he's not her," She told me, and I knew straight away who she was talking to.

"He may not be here, and you may not fit in, but you gotta be strong for this little fella," I stated, nodding at Louis who had a smile on his face, which only made my smile grow more.

"He's the thing that keeps me going," Lauren said, a big smile on her, and I was glad to see her smile.

"See, no matter what, just think of Louis," I told her.

"I'm a bad mother though, he doesn't have his dad, because I can't tell him, and Louis needs him," Lauren stated.

"He's not here though, and he might not ever be here, and your wrong, Louis has got you, he don't need his dad, your an amazing mum," I said, giving her a big hug.

Just then we heard shouting coming from downstairs and it made Louis start crying. I told Lauren I would go see what was going on. I dashed downstairs and remembered I hadn't told Lauren, that Joey was here. Damit. I entered the living room and found Mum and Joey and opposite ends of the room. They both looked angry.

"There is a baby upstairs, and you two are shouting at each other, do you not care," I snapped at them, making them both turn to look at me.

"Of course we do sis," Joey said.

"Then maybe you should have thought before you started shouting, and Mum you should know better," I stated, quite angry at the both of them.

"He doesn't understand and won't let me explain," Mum said.

"Understand what? That I can't love Lauren because she's got a baby, there's nothing to explain Mum," Joey told her.

Not again. These two were as back as each other. I could definitely see where Joey got his defensive side from. Mum went to speak but someone bet it to her.

"You what?" We all heard from the doorway.

Lauren's POV

I had picked up Louis and managed to get his to stop crying. He was so asleep in my arms and I kiss him on the forehead before putting him in his cot. I made sure he was asleep before headed downstairs. As I reached the bottom of the stairs, I heard I voice I thought I would never hear again. I heard what he said, and I was fuming. How could Mary say that? I decided to make myself known.

"You what?" I gasped, making all 3 heads turn to look at me.

"Cuz," Crystal gasped, but I couldn't take my eyes of Joey. I couldn't believe he was really here.

"Lauren, I didn't mean anything," Mary told me, knowing I had heard everything.

"It's alright, you want what's best for Joey, and we ain't even together," I stated.

"How's Louis?" Crystal asked, making me turn to look at her.

"He's asleep," I sighed.

"Where's Peter?" I heard Joey asked.

"In New Zealand, me and him didn't work out," I told him.

"Sorry to hear that," Joey said, making my heart break.

What I really wanted him to say was. Good you and him broke up, because I love you and we belong together. But I knew that was never going to happen. But I can still hope.

"I leave you to it, I need to get a drink," I told them.

I then left the living room and dashed to the kitchen. I shut the door behind me and went straight to the cupboard, where I knew Dot kept her alcohol. I picked up the first bottle I seen and opened it. I raised the bottle to my lips and the glass touched my lips. What was I doing? Why was I doing this? I let the tears fall down my face and pulled the bottle away from my lips. I put the bottle on the table, before falling to the ground in tears. I nearly had a drink. I was so ashamed. I heard the kitchen door opened, but I didn't look up.

"Cuz," Crystal gasped, before I felt her arms around me.

"I didn't drink any of it," I whispered."

"I know you didn't, because you're strong, we all have these days, I've had many, but you didn't drink any, that's something to be proud of," She told me.

"Sis," Joey said, from the doorway.

Me and Crystal both looked up at the same time, and saw Joey looking at the bottle. Joey's eyes then connected with mine. He looked worried.

"I'll give you 2 a chance to talk," Crystal said, before standing up and leaving the room.

I then stood up and pick up the bottle, putting the lid back on and placing it back in the cupboard. I could feel Joey's eyes on me the whole time.

"I didn't drink any, but I wanted to, I have wanted to for weeks now," I told him.

"Babe," Joey sighed, coming over to me and tucking my hair behind my ear.

"Why you here Joey?" I asked him.

"Crystal text me about Mum, but I needed to see you," Joey told me, as I moved away from him and leaned against the worktop.

"Don't just say that, because I'm upset," I said.

"I'm not," Joey stated, sitting down on the chair closest to him.

"You were that night though," I snapped.

"Now that's not true and you know it, I love you Lauren," He said.

"Then why didn't you stay and fight for me? I have missed you for 2 years, I needed you so much," I told him.

"I you think I haven't, I have missed you everyday, you were the first thing I thought of when I woke up, and the last thing I thought of at night, not a day went by when I didn't want to come back, and make you mine again," Joey stated.

"Then why didn't you?" I asked, not letting my tears escape.

"Because I was scared you didn't love me anymore, then I found out you and Peter were together, I gave up, and after we had met, I thought you hated me," He said.

"You left me again, the third time, I was hoping you would have been there the next day, but no, it was Peter I saw that day," I stated.

"I'm sorry Lauren, I messed up, I didn't know what you wanted, so I did a runner before I even found out," Joey told me.

"Yeah that's what you always do best, run away," I sighed.

"I love you Lauren," Joey said.

"You got a funny way of showing it Joey," I snapped.

"I know I should have done more, but I found out from Crystal you were Peter, and having his baby, I thought I lost you," Joey stated.

I couldn't tell him about Louis not being Peter. It would start a whole conversation that I really didn't want. That I didn't need.

"You could have fought for me," I said.

"What and you fought for me?" Joey snapped.

"I did, and you ran off, I thought you didn't love me, and I wouldn't really blame you," I told him.

What happened next I didn't see coming. Joey's lips were on mine and I couldn't help but respond. I had wanted this to happen for so long. Soon my brain caught up with me and I pushed Joey away but kept him close.

"I love you so damn much Lauren, I do anything to have you back," Joey whispered.

"Then fight for me," I told him.

"Cuz I need to...eh"

"Sis really," Joey sighed.

"Oh sorry, I need to go," Crystal said.

"I'm gonna miss you, right we gotta stay in contact," I told her, as I moved away from Joey.

"Promise I will, now come here," Crystal said, before she pulled me in for a hug.

We then pulled out the hug and Crystal left the kitchen and I heard her go upstairs to get her bag. Me and Joey then went into the hall and Mary was waiting at the door. I went up to her and gave her a hug, telling her that everything was okay, and that I knew where she was coming from. But if only she knew. Crystal then came back downstair and we had one last hug before she left the house with Mary. I then turned to Joey.

"I better go, before they leave without me," Joey said.

"Yeah," I sighed, wondering if he would say the three words I wanted him to stay.

"I am really sorry Lauren, I love you so much, and I'm gonna fight for you," Joey told me, tucking my hair behind my ear.

"I love you too," I whispered.

Joey then gave me another kiss, before leaving the house. I shut the door behind him and I was praying he would fight for me, because I really wanted to be with him. I then dashed upstairs to check on Louis. I smiled when I saw he was still asleep. I text Uncle Jack, and him not to send Abi round, saying I was going to sleep and that I would go round tomorrow and see him. I then got ready for bed and got into bed, with a smile on my face.

 **What will happen now? Will Joey fight for her?**

 **Next chapter very soon. Hope everyone enjoyed.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here is the next chapter. I hope you all like, as I had to keep changing parts of it, as it wasn't making sense. So please enjoy**

I woke up the next morning with a big smile on my face. Louis was still asleep and when I looked at the clock it was 6 o'clock, meaning he would be up soon. I decided to check my phone and see if Uncle had replied to my text last night. But I was shocked to find I had 3 text messages. I opened the first and it was Uncle Jack saying that it was fine. The next one was from Crystal.

 _'Hey couz, was so good seeing you. Now next weekend you free? I wanna come back to the square and spend more time with you and Louis. Also wanna see Abi, Whitney and Uncle Jack again. I am really missing you already and I've only been away half an hour. You have Joey smiling like he's a five year old, that has been giving candy, and he won't shut up about you. It's making me miss you more. Txt me when you get a chance, or phone me xxx'_

The text made me smile, and I knew I was going to phone her. But after 9, because she would still be asleep, knowing her. I then opened my next text and it was from a number I didn't recognize.

 _'Hey babe, Crystal gave me your number. So I would shut up and stop talking about you to her. She's missing you and I don't blame her, I'm missing you too. You told me to fight for you. Well I'm gonna do more than just fight for you. I love you more than words can say, and you know I'm not good with words. I want to be with you more than anything in the world, but I want to do it right this time. I want to take you on a date this Friday. So how about it? J xxx'_

Well I was not expecting that. I knew Crystal would give him my number after what she seen in the kitchen. But she could have told me in her text. Giving me a bit of warning. But I was so happy though. Joey asked me out on a date, and of course I was going to say yes.

 _'You are so sneaking. Bet you begged her for it. But as for the date, yes I will. L xxx'_

I then heard a cry come for the cot and I quickly stood up and went over to Louis picking him up. He was soon snuggling into my chest and it made me smile. I saw my phone light up and I picked it up and saw it was a replay from Joey.

 _'Be ready for 7, wear something nice. J xxx'_

Nice. Well that narrowed it down. Thanks Joey. I then went downstairs to feed Louis. The house was quite and I wondered were Dot was. She had hardly been in the house much, these past few days. I walked into the kitchen and found Dot sat at the table.

"Hey Grandma," I said, making her turn to look at me.

"Morning darling, sleep well?" She asked.

"Yeah, Crystal went home yesterday," I told her.

"I thought that, Lauren she's a bad influence on you," Dot said.

"Grandma, she is part of this family and if you sat and had a chat with her, you would know she's a great girl," I stated.

"Great girls, don't do all the things she did," Dot said.

"So you're gonna hold her past against her, she's changed," I told her.

"I doubt that very much, she's just like her father and so it that bother of hers, trying to get with his cousin, what was he think?" Dot stated.

"Stop living in the past Grandma, everyone can change and she has, and Joey is nothing like Derek," I said, before grabbing a bottle and leaving the kitchen. That had really pissed me off. I went back upstairs and feed Louis, before I got him changed to go out. I then got myself change and went back downstairs and put Louis in his buggy. I made sure I had everything before I left the house I went for a walk. Needing the fresh air. I then pulled out my phone and decided to call Crystal.

"Lauren, you called," Crystal squealed down the phone.

"Of course, I really can't live with her anymore Crystal, she just slatted you and Joey," I told Crystal.

"You're fucking kidding right," She gasped.

"Nope, I'm so angry at her," I stated.

"So much for family, that is what god has done to her," Crystal said, making me laugh.

"Now come on, that's mean," I managed to get out.

"Yeah and that's why your laughing," Crystal pointed out. "Where are you anyway?"

"The park, its so quite and Louis likes it here," I told her. sitting on the bench near me.

"How is my favourite man?" Crystal asked.

"Good, I think he misses you," I said.

"Of course he does, I'm just truly amazing," Crystal stated.

"Now I wouldn't say that," I joked, and I heard her gasped.

"That hurt my feelings," She said.

"You'll get over it," I told her.

"What if I don't? What if it scares me for life?" She asked. God was she over dramatic.

"Okay fine, sorry for hurting your feelings, I didn't mean to," I stated, knowing that she would come up with something more stupid.

"Thank you, now as I was saying I'm truly amazing, and Louis is of course going to miss me, he doesn't need his dad, he's got me, I'm good enough," Crystal said.

"Yeah, I need to tell you something, but not over the phone, I can't keep it in any longer," I told her.

"How about Sunday? I know I said next weekend, but I'm free Sunday," Crystal said.

"That's fine, I'll see you Sunday," I sighed.

We then said our goodbyes and I hung up. God I was scared for Sunday now. I didn't know how Crystal is going to react to what I tell her. I hope it's good. But I really don't know. I looked a Louis and saw he was sleeping. He sleeps at lot, and I find it so cute. I love him so much, but I knew in my heart he had to know his dad. I knew he would hate me if I didn't tell the truth. Yes it may hurt Ian, but I got to do what's best for Louis.

"Lauren, I heard Crystal's gone," I heard a voice say from beside me.

I turned to see Steven standing there, he looked upset. Even though we weren't dating, I still care about him.

"Yeah, she left yesterday, you not really her biggest fan," I told him.

"I gathered that, I get it though, I hurt you and you know I hate myself for that, more than anything, I still want to be friends with you," Steven stated.

"I don't know, maybe soon, but right now, too much is going on," I said.

"I get it, you okay?" He asked me.

"Yeah, feel better than I have been for weeks," I stated. I moved over to let him sit down and he did. "What about you?"

"Me and Johnny are over, I ended it, I don't even know what I'm doing anymore, I'm so confused about my sexuality, I told him that, he said he got it," Steven told me.

"What you don't like boys?" I asked him.

"I don't know, I mean Johnny is nice and everything, but it didn't feel right, with you it did, but something was missing," He stated.

"You will find someone," I told him.

"I hope so, your the only one I can talk to Lauren," He said.

"Look maybe I was hard on you, maybe we can try be friends, because if I'm honesty I miss having you around," I stated.

"Really?" He asked, me nodding in response. "Did you tell Crystal about Louis?"

"Well yes, she doesn't know who Louis' real dad is yet," I told him.

"You gotta tell her and him, you know," Steven said.

"I know, I just need time, please don't say a word," I begged him.

"I won't, I promise I won't when you told me, no matter what though, you always got me, I'll still class Louis as my nephew," Steven told me.

We spoke for a while longer, before I saw the time. I told Steven I had to go see my Uncle Jack. Which I did. I headed over to Jack's hoping he was in. Luckily it was Jack who answered the door, and Louis was now awake. Jack let us in. He then took Louis out of his buggy.

"So what happened yesterday? Thought you went home to pack?" Uncle Jack said, as we went into the living room.

"Mary and Joey turned up, we talk," I told him, knowing he would know what I was going on about.

"And?" Jack asked.

"We kissed and I told him that if he wanted to be with me, he had to fight for me," I stated, sitting down on the sofa. Jack doing the same.

"I think that was a sensible thing to do," Jack told me.

"Yeah, but Uncle Jack, I nearly had a drink yesterday," I said.

"But you didn't, doesn't that tell you something, I know things have been hard lately, and I should have helped me, I'm sorry for that," Jack stated.

"Don't be, you got your own stuff to deal with, you don't need my problems as well," I told him.

Jack them put Louis on the mat that was on the floor, then pulled me into him.

"No matter what I'm dealing with, I'll always help you Lauren," Jack whispered into my ear.

Me and Jack spoke for a while longer and played with Louis. It was good spending time with Jack. If I was being honest, I missed him when he left the square. He was one of the only people I could turn to. As well as Crystal. It was so good to have him back. Eventally Abi came in and was straight over to Louis. Giving him all the attention in the world. He was loving it. Jack left the room, knowing I still needed to talk to Abi about yesterday.

"So Uncle Jack said, you were planning on leave," Abi spoke as we played with Louis.

"Yeah, I miss Joey, I need him Abs," I told her.

"Then what in the world stopped you then, I want you to be happy, and I know Joey will, me and Crystal were talking about it the other day," Abi stated.

"I couldn't leave you, not now, you need me," I said, but she wasn't having any of it.

"I'm a grown woman Lauren and anyway, Jacks around now, he'll be there for me," She told me.

"I know that, he said that yesterday too, but it doesn't matter now though, Mary and Joey turned up yesterday," I stated, not taking my eyes off my little boy.

"What happened?" Abi asked.

I told her everything. Even about nearly drinking again. I got the reaction I was expecting from Abi and then I told her how Joey asked me on a date. I then got like 100 question like. Where is he taking? What you going to wear?

"Abs calm down, it is just a date," I told her.

"A date, it's more than just a date, it's the most romantic thing that Joey has ever done to anyone, god I need to help you get ready, what time is he picking you up?" Abi asked.

"Friday 7 o'clock," I sighed.

"Great, we'll go into town tomorrow then to get your outfit," Abi stated.

The rest of the night was great. I spent it with Abi, Jack and Ronnie and I decided to stay over the night there. Not wanting to stay in the same house as Dot at the moment. I had also phone Whitney and gave her the update and she was over the moon that Joey and me had spoken. I then let slip about the date and she did exactly what Abi had done. Ask me a load of question. So I invited her to come into town with me and Abi to get my outfit. She happily said yes, and I was happy. Now just bring on tomorrow.

 **So everything is good right now. But how long will it last?**

 **Next chapter soon. Hope you all enjoyed.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi everyone. Sorry I haven't update the past few days.** **Was working then on a bus and had no internet. I've also been busy and got some bad news but I finally manage to get this chapter done. So here is the next chapter and I do hope you all like it.**

Abi woke me up the next morning. She was dashing about trying to get organised for going up town. She is more excited about this date than I am. It's kinda creepy. But it was taken her mind off Jay. Shit. I have been so caught up in my own problems I haven't asked her about Jay yet. Abi must think I don't care, but I do. I decided after about 10 minutes of Abi threatening to piur water over me, to get out of bed and get changed. She had already feed and changed Louis, which was why I was still in bed as half 7. As I entered the kitchen I saw Abi cooking. Which I was surprised to see. Louis was in the high chair and I took the seat next to him.

"Abi I need to ask you something," I said, breaking the silence in the room.

"Yeah what is it?" She asked me.

"About what you said the other day, have you spoken to Jay yet?" I asked her.

"No, I've been avoiding him," she stated.

"I can talk to him if you want," I said.

"No Lauren, please," she begged me.

"Okay, but Abi I meant what I said, he's a fool for not seeing what he's missing," I told her.

"Yeah," Abi sighed, as she handed me a tea.

I thanked her and then she handed me a bacon sandwich. Silence once again filled the room and I decided to just leave it. But I sure as hell wasn't going to leave the Jay situation alone. I was going to talk to him, just without Abi known. At around 9 me, Abi and Louis left the house. I was going to leave Louis with Jack, but he had to work and there was no way in hell I was leaving him with Dot. So he was coming with us. Whitney met us at the tube station and then we were on the tube into town. Once in town it was shop after shop and my feet were now killing me. I told the girls I was hungry and we found the nearest cafe and order some food.

"So you and Joey?" Whitney asked, a smile on her face.

"Yeah what about us?" I then asked, not helping the big smile that came into my face.

"Well that smile says it all, I hope he doesn't fuck up, because if he does I'll make sure he pays," Whitney said.

"Your not the only one who has said that," I told her.

"Yeah and that's because we all care about you," Whitney stated.

"I know," I sighed.

Just then my phone went off and I was beyond shocked at who's name came up on the screen. I decided to answer it. Wanted to know what he wanted.

"What do you want?" I asked, as I answered the phone.

"I'm coming back to the square from my son," he told me.

"He ain't your son remember," I pointed out.

"Lauren, we agreed that nobody else would find out," Peter said.

"Yeah well, Crystal knows," I snapped.

"You what? And did you tell her who the dad really was?" Peter asked.

"Not yet, but I sure as hell am now, before you get back," I told him.

"Yeah well you got 2 hours, see you Lauren," Peter stated before hanging up.

"What the hell was that about?" Abi asked as I put my phone down.

"Louis isn't Peter's," I blurred out.

"What?" Whitney gasped.

"I got to tell his real dad before Peter gets here," I told them.

"Who?" They both asked.

"Trust me, I will tell you later, but I need to go see him now," I stated.

"Go, we'll look after Louis and you got your outfit for you date, so go," Abi said.

I thanked them before dashing out the cafe. I was walking as fast as my legs would carry me. I had to get there fast. Why was Peter coming back? He told me he was done with the square and didn't want anything to do with Louis. I needed to know why he did now? But that could all wait. I had to tell the truth. He needed to know. I reached the bus stop and the bus I needed was just pulling up. I jump on and quickly got my ticket. The bus journey was agonising and all I could think about was he was going to hate me, for not tell I'm not him sooner. The bus stop and I got off. My panic was starting to build as I walked closer to the house. Once I reached the door, I knock on it with a shaky hand. I was so petrified and what he was going to say.

"Lauren, what you doing here?" The voice I was scared to hear say.

"I need to tell you something, it's important," I told him.

"Then you'd better come in," He said letting me in.

 **So who's door is Lauren at? How will they react? What is Peter going to do?**

 **Next chapter up in a few days or early. Hope you all liked this chapter x**


	10. Chapter 10

**I hope everyone is enjoying this story. Here is the next chapter and I hope you all like this one.**

As he let me into the house, I felt my body start to shake. This could go two ways and I was beyond nervous. We went into the living and he sat down.

"You can sit down you know Lauren," he told me.

"I will in a minute, but I need to tell you something," I said, as a paced the floor.

"Just spit it out," he said.

"It's not as easy as that," I sighed.

"Whatever it is, it can't be that bad," he stated.

"You think, I have lied to everyone to keep this secret and I can't go on any longer," I told him.

"Will you just tell me," he said.

"Your a dad," I shouted.

He stood frozen to the spot and the only thing I could do was run out the house and burst into tears. I then heard his voice calling me down the street.

"Lauren wait," he shouted.

"What Joey?" I snapped, as I turned to face him.

"What do you mean I'm a dad?" He asked as he reached me.

"Peter ain't Louis dad," I said.

"I don't get it," Joey stated.

"That one night stand last year, got me pregnant," I told him.

"He's mine," Joey gasped, me nodding in response.

"I'm so sorry, I thought I got it all wrong, but when he was born I told Peter about our one night stand and we took a DNA test and it came back he wasn't the dad," I stated.

"Let's go back inside to talk," Joey said, walking back to the house, me following him.

Once back in the house Joey let rip.

"Why did you tell me when you found out?" Joey snapped.

"I was scared Joey, you woke up that morning and left me," I said, watching his face drop.

"I thought you would have regreted it,"Joey stated.

"Yeah well, it was a mistake, but it was the best mistake I ever made, it gave me Louis," I told him.

"I wanna see him," Joey said.

"You will, I would never stop you seeing him...where does this leave us Joey?" I asked scared of the answer.

He didn't answer me and I got scared. But the next thing I knew, joey's lips were on mine and we were kissing.

"You have made me the happiest man alive," joey said, as we pulled apart.

"Peter's coming back for Louis," I blurted out.

"Over my dead body, where is he?" Joey asked.

"With Whitney and Abi," I told him.

"Then go get our son," joey said, grabbing my hand.

"You what?" We heard from the doorway.

We turned to see Crystal standing in the doorway and I straight away that she had heard what Joey had just said.

"I'll give you two a minute, I'm going to go get changed," Joey said, before leaving the living room and going upstairs.

"How the hell is Joey Louis dad?" Crystal asked, sitting down next to me.

"Remember that one night stand I told you about?" I asked her.

"Yeah, the one you said you couldn't remember the name off," Crystal stated.

"Yep that one," I said.

"I knew you were lying, when you said you didn't remember his name, your fave gave it away," Crystal told me.

"I gathered that you didn't believe me, with all those questions you asked me...but Joey was the guy, I thought I got it wrong, that it was Peter's, but after the DNA," i sighed.

"Why didn't you tell us sooner?"Crystal snapped.

"Because I was scared, the morning after a woke up to find Joey had done a runner," I told her.

"He did what... JOEY!" Crystal shouted.

Seconds later Joey came running into the living room and he wasn't expecting Crystals hand to connect with his face. Neither was I saying that.

"What the fuck sis?" Joey asked, while holding his face.

"The whole time you were down about how you lost Lauren, when you shagged her and then left her, good way to show a girl you love her," Crystal snapped.

"I thought Lauren would have regreted it in the morning," Joey told her, but that wasn't going to cover it for Crystal

"You fucking fool, do you ever use that brain of yous," Crystal said.

"Not all the time sis, but I always fuck up," Joey sighed.

I had to but in before things started to get heated. But Crystal was on a rampage. I stood up but before I could even speak, Crystal was on at Joey again.

"She fucking loves you, she always has," Crystal told him.

"You think I don't know that,"Joey said.

"You don't have the smartest of brains bro, but look, don't you even dare hurt Lauren, because if you do I'll make you pay, and you know the damage I can do," Crystal stated.

"I won't sis, I promise you," Joey told her, making me smile.

"Good...now cuz, how's my nephew?...I like the sound of that, nephew," Crystal said, making me and Joey laugh.

"He's fine, I need to get back to him, we still on for Sunday?" I asked her.

"Of course, I'll be at yours earlier, and by earlier, I mean 9 o'clock," Crystal told me.

"Yeah if you up in time sis," Joey pointed out.

"Your going to wake me up dick, cause you are coming with me," Crystal said.

"Charming," Joey sighed.

"If you don't want to see me Joey, then I won't go on that date with you," I joked with him.

"No, no, I'm coming on Sunday," Joey quickly said.

"What date?" Crystal asked, standing right in between me and Joey.

"He's taking me out on a date on Friday," I told her.

"YES...me and you are talking later," Crystal said to Joey. "Right I need to get back to work, I only came back for some lunch."

Me and Crystal hugged before she left. It was now just me and Joey and my phone went off. I looked at the caller ID and saw it was Steven. What could he want?

"Hello," I said, as I answered the phone.

"Hey Lauren, Peter's plane has landed and he's heading to the square, said to me, he was coming to get Louis," Steven told me.

"No...where are you Steven?" I asked him.

"At my dad's, he has just left to pick up Peter, have you told him yet?" Steven then asked me.

"Yes, I'm with Joey right now," I said.

"Okay, you need to make sure Louis is with you Lauren, everyone else thinks he is Peter's," Steven stated.

"I know, I'm just heading back to the square now, I got to go. Thanks for telling me thought Steven," I said, before hanging up the phone.

Joey who had heard the whole conversation, was putting his jacket up and grabbing car keys. We then left the house and got into the car that was sitting outside Joey's. I hadn't noticed it when I came into the house.

"You know I love you right?"Joey asked, breaking the silence in the car.

"Well yeah, but Joe it's gonna take some time," I told him.

"I know that, but Lauren I really do, and I promise I'll be a better dad than Derek even was,"Joey said.

"I know you will, oh and Joey, I love you too," I said, a big smile on my face.

I turned my head to look at Joey and saw he also had a smile on his face. Things were good right now but we weren't back together yet. That would take sometime. But I was so glad I had finally told the truth. Now I had to tell everyone else that Louis was in fact Joey's. I could see that going down a treat. The rest of the car journey was good, me and Joey talked about Louis, as he asked questions about him. I could wait for Joey to hold him. Once back in the square we went to Uncle Jack's. As I knew Abi would have went there with Louis. I knocked on the door and Abi answered.

"Your back, I manage to get him to sleep but he should be up in a few minutes," Abi said letting me a Joey in. "Hello Joey."

"Hi Abs, how are you?" Joey asked her.

"Good, it's good to see you," Abi told him .

"You too,"Joey said.

"Is he in his cot?" I asked Abi.

"Yeah, in the living room, so you going to explain how Louis ain't Peter's," Abi stated.

"I walked into the kitchen and both of them followed me. I put the kettle on and started making us all a drink not speaking.

"Lauren," Abi sighed.

"Give me a minute Abs, your going to need a drink," I told her.

"Okay...who slapped you?"Abi asked Joey and I turned to look at his face to see the hand mark Crystal had left on his face.

"Oh Crystal, she got a bit mad at me," Joey stated.

"Right," Abi sighed.

We then all sat down and I put our drinks in front of us.

"Okay, so last year I had that one night," I said.

"Oh yeah, the one you can't remember the name of, but really you do remember," Abi stated.

"Well Joey was the one night stand," I told her.

"So why didn't you just tell me?" Abi asked.

"That would be my fault, the morning after I did a runner before Lauren woke up...I thought she would regret it," Joey said.

"You two really know how to make a mess of thing's," Abi stated.

"Yeah we do, but I thought I got the dates wrong, it wasn't till after me and Peter did a DNA test and it came back he wasn't he dad, I knew I was right," I said.

"I'm glad, I never really liked Peter," Abi told me, making me smile.

I was about to speak, but we heard Louis' cries coming room the living room. I quickly stood up and dashed to Louis. I picked him up and straight away, he stopped crying. I then turned to the doorway and found Joey standing there watching us with a smile on his face.

"He's so gorgeous," Joey said.

"Yeah he is, do you want to hold your son?" I asked.

"Yes," Joey told me, before walking over to me.

I handed Louis to him and Louis curled up into Joey's chest. I couldn't help the big smile that came onto my face. I knew by watching how Joey and Louis were with each other, that I had made the right choice in telling Joey the truth. The door broke my chain of thoughts and I heard Abi run to get it. I knew who it was. He wasn't stupid. I left Louis with Joey and went to door and saw him standing there, trying to get into the house. But Abi was having none of it.

"Peter," I sighed.

 **I hope you all like this chapter and I will try and get back to posting a chapter everyday.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone I am so sorry for the long wait for this chapter. I have had a lot of family stuff going on, and I wasn't in the right frame of mind to get an update for this story. So I do apologise and I hope the wait was worth it, because here is the next chapter, that I hope you all like.**

 _"Peter," I sighed._

"Lauren we need to talk," Peter said.

"What about?" I asked him, because we really had nothing to talk about.

"Everything, they way we left things in New Zealand and about Louis," Peter stated.

"For one, you were the one that ended it and two we don't have to talk about Louis remember," I told him.

Before he could speak Abi spoke to tell us, she was going into the living room. Thanks a bunch Abs. I could really use the moral support, I thought to myself.

"Lauren everyone thinks he's mine," Peter pointed out.

"Not for long," I said.

"What so you going to tell everyone your a cheat and then everyone will think your a slut," Peter snapped.

Before I could even think about what I was doing my hand connected with his face. How the fuck dare he.

"Fucking hell Lauren," Peter shouted.

"I've been called many things, even a slut, but from you, you fucking dick," I snapped.

"What is going on?" I heard Joey said from behind me and I turned to look at him, before turning back to Peter.

"Well it didn't take you long to jump back into bed with him," Peter said.

The next thing I knew Joey had Peter up against the wall and Peter looked scared. I didn't know what to do, I was froze to the spot,

"Don't you fucking dare talk about Lauren like that, she is worth 10 of you, and if you even think for a second I am going to let you anywhere near my son, you better think again," Joey told him, before letting him go and coming over to me. "You okay babe?"

"I'm fine," I said, as he wrapped his arm around me.

"I think you'd better leave," Joey told Peter.

"This isn't over Lauren," Peter stated, before leaving the house.

"Joey, am I a slut?" I asked, as I wrapped my arms around his neck, and he put his hands on my waist.

"Know you listen to me, you are not a slut, I'm going to kill Beale, how fucking dare he say that to you," Joey told me, and I could see his anger building.

The only thing I knew that would stop him from following Peter and beating the living daylights out of him. Was to kiss him. So I did. Joey responded straight away and soon things were getting pretty heated. I had to stop it though before things went too far. We were taking things slow. I did eventually pull away and rested my head on joeys shoulder.

Later that night I was back at Dots. Uncle Jack said I could stay another night, but I felt like I was intruding and the house was full anyway. I had put Louis to bed and was sitting in the kitchen staring into space, when my phone went. It was Crystal.

"Hey," I said, as I answered the phone.

"Hello, so I couldn't keep my excitement in and I had to tell Alice about Louis, she it thrilled cuz," Crystal told me.

"Well Abi knows, so only right that Alice knows too," I said.

"Yep, so Friday, I just grilled Joey about it, I'm so happy for you guys," Crystal stated.

"You would be," I chuckled.

"I want all the details on Sunday when we met," Crystal told me.

"Yes madam," I sighed.

"You alright cuz?" She asked.

"Just tired," I lied hoping she would believe me.

"Lying, now you better tell me right now, before I go wake Joey up and get him to take me to you," She warned me.

"Fine...Peter called me a slut earlier and said if I told everyone about Louis, they would think I was one, then he told me that it wasn't over, what does that even mean?" I sighed, keeping my tears in.

"I'm going to break his legs then break his arms...you are NOT a slut," Crystal told me.

I wanted to believe her, but since Peter said it to me. I had thought about my past and all the things I had done, and they are things I would say, that someone would call a slut. I had been called it by many people before. Some people I had slept with said, how they only slept with sluts. As if reading my mind Crystal spoke.

"They were pricks cuz, and they don't know the real you, you and Peter weren't even dating at the time, it was like 3 days before."

"You got some power to read my mind?" I asked, holding back a small smile.

"I wish, imagine that, known what people were thinking, I would be like Kelly, from Misfits," Crystal said.

"Well you decennially got her attitude," I stated.

"I do not," She protested.

"You do," I said.

"Okay fine, maybe I do, but I'm not that bad," She stated.

"Your a lot like Nathen too," I told her.

"That I am, only funny one in our family," Crystal said.

"We have to watch all the series again," I suggested to her.

"God yes, I mean Simon is so hot," Crystal stated.

We stayed on the phone chatted for another hour and I can't even remember the reason she called in the first place. Crystal had taken my mind of the Peter situation. She was always good at doing that. So I was glad she called. I let my thoughts drift to what Joey had planned in two days time. I still can't believe after everything, he's taking me on a date. I was broken from my thoughts by Dot coming into the kitchen.

"Lauren darling," She said, before taking a sit.

"If your gonna sit and bad month Joey and Crystal, I don't want to hear it, so save your breath," I told her, going to stand up, but Dot grabbed my wrist.

"I'm sorry about yesterday, I shouldn't have said what I said, but I did, I still stand by it," Dot stated.

"You can't be serious, their your grandkids," I gasped.

"If only you knew what Derek put your Granddad though, I don't want Mary going though the same with those two," Dot told me.

"You going judge them because of Derek and some bad things they have done, I have done bad stuff too, you going to sit and bad mouth off about me too?" I asked, getting really angry.

"I would never bad mouth you Lauren, your my granddaughter," Dot said.

"So is Crystal, and Joey's your grandson," I pointed out.

"They have no excuse for the way they behaved, you did, you had a bad childhood," Dot stated.

"So did Crystal, no really at home, but school, but you wouldn't know that, because you never asked, also Joey had to watch has Derek beat his mum, so I think you'll find they do have excuses," I snapped.

She didn't say anything and I was beyond pissed of at her now. They were her Grandkids for crying out load.

"I'm done with this conversation, they're suppose to be your grandkids, or do you just decided what grandkids are yours," I snapped, before grabbing my phone and leaving the kitchen.

I can not believe the things she said. I looked back at the kitchen one last time before going upstairs and going into my room. After making sure Louis was asleep, I got into bed thinking about what Dot said. What did Derek do to Granddad? Dad would know. DAD. If only he was here, so I could talk to him, and he could tell me everything would be alright. He would be able to tell me giving Joey another chance was a good idea. He would be able to help me with Peter. Go Dad will be so happy when I tell him Louis isn't Peter's. But first I need to get him to talk to me and forgive me for not tell him about Bobby sooner and for not doing enough to keep him out of prison. I then took my phone and dialled the number, hoping he would pick up.

"Babe," He said, as soon as he answered.

"Hey," I sighed.

"You alright?" He asked.

"Yeah, wait I thought you were asleep, Crystal said you were," I told him.

"That's what she thinks, only way to get her to leave me alone and stop grilling me information about Friday," Joey stated.

"Well that's Crystal for you," I said.

"Anyway you gonna tell me what's up?" Joey asked.

"Its nothing really, I was just thinking of my dad and Dot was being a bitch," I told him.

"Crystal told me what she said yesterday, I feel sorry for Dot, Crystal is all out to give her an earful," Joey said.

"She's only got to wait four days," I pointed out.

I heard shouting in the background and heard Joey chuckle.

"Talk of the devil, she knows am up," Joey told me.

"I'm gonna leave you, to get yourself out of this," I said.

"Aww thanks babe, she's gonna have my head on a platter," Joey moaned.

"We both know, she loves you to much to do that," I pointed out.

"I hate you," Joey joked.

"Love you too, night joe," I said.

"Love you babe, Night," Joey said, before he hang up the phone.

I went to the sleep with a smile on my face and thinking of Joey and our date. I was now starting to wonder what he had planned for us.

 **So what will Peter do now?**

 **How will Lauren and Joey's date go?**

 **Next chapter very soon. Please leave a review xox**


End file.
